2000 Wall E. Weasels 300 Fantasy Edition Wiki
2000 Season Fantasy Edition (Wall E. Weasels 300 @ Springfield Motor Speedway, September 16th, 2000) Notes * Curse-words will be censored out by *bleep*s. Car Numbers, Sponsors, Manufacturers, and Drivers # 00 Cheez-It Pontiac (Eddy's Brother from "Ed, Edd n Eddy") # 01 Ericsson Chevrolet (Dexter from "Dexter's Laboratory") # 1 Bob Evan's Chevrolet (Elmer The Boil Kid) # 2 AcDelco Chevrolet (Robin from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 3 NAPA Chevrolet (Boomer Rowdyruff) # 4 Porter Cable Pontiac (Brick Rowdyruff) # 7 BAND-AID Chevrolet (Wilt Michaels) # 8 Kleenex Chevrolet (Brock Harrison) # 9 GAIN Ford (Reggie Bullnerd) # 10 Nesquik Chevrolet (Carl Wheezer) # 15 Albertson's Chevrolet (Sid Phillips) # 17 Visine Chevrolet (Terrence Kazoo) # 18 MBNA Pontiac (Jonny 2X4) # 20 AT&T Pontac (Yugi Mutoh) # 21 Rockwell Automation Chevrolet (Sedusa from "The Powerpuff Girls") # 22 MBNA Pontiac (Libby Folfax) # 23 AGREE Racing Team Chevrolet (Anti-Wanda) # 24 PEPSI Chevrolet (Ash Ketchum) # 25 Lance Snacks Chevrolet (Katara) # 30 Little Trees Chevrolet (Anti-Cosmo) # 34 AFG Gears Chevrolet (Mandark) # 37 WOLF Chevrolet (Dash Baxter from "Danny Phantom") # 43 Quality Inn Chevrolet (Misty Ketchum) # 44 Slim Jim Chevrolet (Kim Possible) # 45 Sprint Chevrolet (Ron Stoppable) # 46 Civil Air Patrol Chevrolet (Tea Gardner) # 48 Goulds Pumps Chevrolet (Martin Prince) # 50 Dr. Pepper Chevrolet (Vicky The Evil Babysitter) # 53 Team Marines Racing Chevrolet (Joey Wheeler) # 55 Kleenex Ford (Hogarth Hughes) # 57 Excedrin Chevrolet (Danny Fenton) # 60 Winn-Dixie Ford (Mitch Mitchelson) # 63 Superflo Chevrolet (Seto Kaiba) # 66 TropArtic Chevrolet (Flatts The Flounder) # 68 Nexview Ford (Jimbo from "The Simpsons") # 81 Tracfone Chevrolet (Butch Rowdyruff) # 82 Olympics Chevrolet (Sarah Monobrow) # 83 Graybar Chevrolet (May Kanker) # 87 Cellular One Pontiac (Lee Kanker) # 88 SCANA Ford (Nazz from "Ed Edd n, Eddy") # 90 CTS Chevrolet (Marie Kanker) # 92 ALTEL Chevrolet (Dolph from "The Simpsons") # 96 Island Oasis Chevrolet (Kearney from "The Simpsons") Race Winner * 48 Goulds Pumps Chevrolet (Martin Prince) Number Of Laps * 150 Number Of Cautions * 10 Quotes Quote 1 *(Wiki-special begins with Martin Prince and Dexter walking down the street to Professor Frink's Lab semi-nighttime) *Dexter: Ah, what a fine night for science! *Martin: Indubitably, old chum! For Springfield's own Professor Frink AND his father, Professor Frink Senior have a work-in progress car that will require NO gasoline, electricity OR fuel of ANY kind! *Dexter: Gas stations and fossil fuels are sure to be a thing of the past! *Martin: Furthermore, the idea was John Frink Senior's first and his own son, whom he and his father have worked on since they've been having a better relationship as opposed to when Frink Junior was a young lad! *Dexter: Ah, that John Frink Senior! Springfield's GREATEST genius! He has come a long way since his college days! *Martin: Not only that, Dexter, but Frink Senior did have inspiration from his old friend, Jerry Lewis from his role in The Nutty Professor! to the fact Jerry Lewis played both John Frink Sr. and Julius Kelp in the 1960's film, The Nutty Professor *Dexter: *gasp* He KNEW Jerry Lewis?! And The Nutty Professor is my favorite movie! I wish he could have been alive for anytime he would have visited Springfield! I would have hopped in my robot (referring to Robo-Dexo 2000) and flown right over! *Martin: Indeed, Dexter. I only wish Jerry Lewis hadn't passed away. He was a stunning actor as he was a brilliant man! I couldn't believe what I heard when the day the news announced he was no longer living! (sighs sadly) He truly WILL be remembered as an inspiration to people of a strong intellect and units alike! *Dexter: Likewise, old pal. But we better keep track of the time. We got a race tomorrow and have to be at the Motor Speedway by dawn! *Martin: Affirmative. *(They finally arrive at Frink's lab and enter) *Dexter: Hello, Professor! *Martin: Greetings, Frink! *Frink: Ah, Martin, Dexter. I am so glad you are here to help with the finishing touches on the car of the future. With the tools and the science and the machinery and the *HOYVIN-GLAVIN!* *Dexter: Well, eight hands are better than two. *(They all laugh) *Martin: Shall we begin? *Frink: No! Sorry, but my father the moment he arrives will guide us through the process of the car of the future! If we were to put even a SINGLE part in without him, there's no telling WHAT could happen! Why, it wouldn't even be the vision HE has always imagined! *GA-HOY!* *(As time passes, Frink Senior does not arrive) *Dexter: I don't want to be impatient or anything, but...where is your father?! *(Just then there was a knock at the door) *Frink: Ah, I trust that would be him. *(But when Frink opened the door it was his elusive mother, Mrs. Neidelbaum AND son, Frink Jr.) *Frink: Why, Mother! Son! What a nice surprise...*GA-FLAVIN!* My young friends and I were just waiting for when your husband, my father and Frink Junior Junior's grandfather would arrive so we could continue progress on the car of the future! *Mrs. Neidelbaum: John...I'm afraid your father won't be coming... *John: Oh...please, do tell me why? Has his own car blown a gasket? For it's reasons like that why HIS brilliant invention will save all mankind from the trouble of needing a new car every time they require a new mode of transportation! *Mrs. Neidelbaum: I'm sorry, John...that isn't why he's coming... *(Dexter and Martin walk up to the door) *Dexter: What is going on, Professor? *Martin: Is something a problem with your husband, Mrs. Neidelbaum Frink? *Mrs. Neidelbaum: When I tried to wake him up today...he said he was very sick and needed an ambulance...your father is in the hospital, John... *Frink: Great Occam's razor! *Martin: Do the doctors know if he's going to survive? *Mrs. Neidelbaum (as tears formed into her eyes): They're saying it's very fatal...they don't know how much longer he has...but I'll need you all to come with me to the hospital if you want to see your dear friend...one last time! *sniffles* *(At Springfield General Hospital) *(Dr. Hibbert guides the 5 to Frink Senior's room where he was hooked up to life support) *Dr. Hibbert: There's your friend, folks...I hope you all have a good, last visit with him... *(The 5 enter) *Frink Senior (weakly): Oh...son...boys... *Frink: Oh, father! We were just informed of the tragic news! How could this happen to you?! *Dexter: Mr. Frink Senior, we are VERY sorry that you are dying! *Martin: You were AND always will be Springfield's GREATEST genius! *Frink Jr: Grandpa...I never wanted to lose you so soon...! (sadly gasps as he tears up) *Frink Senior (weakly): You all have been wonderful friends and family members to me! John...you will have to carry on my legacy...Junior...keep up the hard work...and you'll grow up just like your father and me...Martin...you and your friend, Dexter are the most ADVANCED young inventors I've ever known! You both, along with your friend, Lisa Simpson and others from Team FASTEX will ALWAYS be an inspiration to young Einstein enthusiasts everywhere! And my dear wife...thank you for the times we shared. I could NEVER ask for anyone to replace you...! For I never will have to...! (closes his eyes as the life support machine beeps) *(The 5 softly gasp) *Dr. Hibbert: I'm deeply sorry, folks. He's dead... *(They all look down and sob) Quote 2 *morning in Martin's hauler where Martin, Dexter, Lisa (visiting), Colin (visiting), Edd (visiting), Jackie (visiting), Timmy (visiting), Bubbles (visiting), Carl Wheezer, Nazz, Nick Dean, Jimmy Neutron (visiting) and Blossom (visiting) were eating breakfast *Dexter: *sniffles as he eats his Glory O's* *Martin (sadly): Tragedy...nothing but a Shakespeare tragedy for us... *Carl: Gosh, guys...you're really bummed out about Frink Senior's passing, huh? *Colin: You poor lads must be in TRUE depression. *Dexter: It's bad my friend, Christine Cavanaugh (Dexter's original voice actress/ in reference to the "2000 Dexter's Laboratory 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) died earlier this year, but now we've lost John Frink Senior! (sobs like he did in the Dexter's Laboratory episode, "Dexter's Rival") *Lisa: Ah, there, there, guys. Coping with a fallen friend or family member's death is NEVER easy to get through. *Bubbles: Lisa's right. I remember my Uncle John was killed on a train thanks to that evil REXCOR meanie, Mr. Crocker (referring to the MC&TTTTWF episode, "Cheer Up, Bubbly") and it was SUPER hard for me to cheer up! *Timmy: But I made sure Bubbles' shattered heart was fixed AND she met her baseball hero, the New York Yankees' own Derek Jeter! And Bubbles helped me get through MY hard time of when my Grandpappy (from the FOP episode, "The Good Old Days") died from A.L.S! (as mentioned in the "2000 Pops' Moon Palace 500 Fantasy Edition" wiki) (in his mind) As rough as it is John Frink Senior died, I hope I can make things right tomorrow on the track to make up for my "big one" last week to Mr. Fassler. (foreshadowing the "2000 Krusty Burger 400 Fantasy Edition" wiki and referring to last wiki race, the "2000 Chevrolet Monte Carlo 400 Fantasy Edition") *Edd: Not only did Timmy and Bubbles lose close ones to them, but I was a DREADED WRECK when I heard my brother, Eddwin died being killed by REXCOR's Busch Series driver, Vicky in a fatal crash! *voice cracks* Oh-! How could someone KILL another?! (sadly gasps as he tears up) *Jackie: Oh...hon, please don't cry now...it was sad knowing your brother died and it hurt my heart to see you in such a state. *Nick: Jackie's right, Double-D. 'Sides, my babe of a wife, Nazz put in an AWESOME effort to win in honor of Eddwin Marion back in Far Far Away. (reference to the "2000 Far Far Away 300 Fantasy Edition" wiki) Slick racing skills there, Babe. (playfully jabs her arm) *Nazz (blushing): Ah...thanks, Hon. (both kiss) *Martin: Fortunately, I'm GRATEFUL that they're holding the race IN HONOR of Frink Senior. Since he's deceased, that is a TRUE reason for me to race with even GREATER intent to win! This could even be my FIRST win as a NASCAR driver. Since Frink AND I are Springfield citizens AND gifted geniuses, I MUST drive with the effort that is as they say in motorsports...GIVING IT MY ALL. *Blossom: You show it out there today, Martin! *Jimmy: Permission to talk. Genius to genius. Martin, Frink Senior was a CLOSE friend to you. You winning this race for him would be like when my friend, Spock died and in his honor, I along with my friends...and Eddy before we COMPLETELY excluded him as a "friend"...watched the entire Star Trek series and the first 2 movies he was in to HONOR the fallen comrade. (reference to the MC&TTTTWF episode, "Gotta Ed!!!") Frink Senior would be PROUD of you, Martin. *Martin: Much obliged of your support, Jimmy. Quote 3 * Quote 4 *("TNN Motorsports Intro" plays) *Eli Gold (TNN): Originally, we were going see the Springfield fans be excited with their children and share family fun with the sponsor of this race being Wall E. Weasel's, but sadly, that will NOT be the case today, because last night, Springfield had lost one of it's best scientists in the city, and his son now takes over as genius of Springfield. His name was Professor John Frink Sr. The genius had passed away overnight, much to his son, Professor Frink, and NASCAR Busch Series drivers, Dexter Boy Genius and ESPECIALLY Martin Prince's dismay. The 2 Busch Series drivers were VERY devastated by the lost of of their dear friend, MOSTLY Martin Prince. And their friends at Team Fastex in BOTH the NASCAR Busch Series and the NASCAR Winston Cup Series, and NASCAR fans around the world join them in in their devastating. heartbreaking sorrow, remembering a Springfield legend, and a great man, and all he had done for the city of Springfield. *("Suds On The Roof" from the "Shawshank Redemption" plays in the background to the "Professor John Frink Sr." tribute video) *(The crowd is shown tearing up and they bow their heads, while some remove their hats before doing so, and place their right hands over their hearts in respect for Professor John Frink Sr.) *Eli Gold (TNN) And hundreds and thousands of Springfield racefans absorb their sadness and show their heavy hearts, to the man with a great heart, and had done so much for the city of Springfield. Hi, folks. This is Eli Gold, along with former NASCAR Champion and race analyst, Buddy Baker, and race analyst Dick Berggren. And guys, the passing of Professor John Frink Sr, really had took a hard hit into the feelings of the drivers of Team Fastex, in which he was a GREAT friend to the drivers of Team Fastex, and the WHOLE team itself. *Buddy Baker (TNN): I agree, Eli. This team has been so close to this man, especially Martin Prince, Dexter Boy Genius, Jimmy Neutron, Lisa Simpson, Sandy Cheeks, and much more, and to hear about his passin' really devastated the whole team emotionally inside. Now all Team Fastex has to do is race hard today, and try to win this race to pay tribute to him in his lovin' memory. *Dick Berggren (TNN): Indeed, Buddy. Because a win today in the Busch Series would REALLY mean a lot to the Frinks, and Team Fastex, and to make something positive after a terrible, terrible last evening. *Eli Gold (TNN): We all hope that Team Fastex brings one home for the Frinks today here in Springfield, and speaking of "bring one home", there had been interesting headlines regarding this race weekend. *Dick Berggren (TNN): Indeed Eli, this whole race weekend and probably for another few days, Eddward Marion is on baby watch. His wife Jackie is due this weekend/early this week to have their baby girl named Evelyn, and he said on his interview today during NASCAR Winston Cup Series Happy Hour earlier today that he will still manage to race tomorrow, but if things happen in a heartbeat, he might well have to give up that ride, and ask a Busch Series driver in today's race to do double-duty this weekend and fill in for him tomorrow as he and his wife enjoy their bundle of joy (referring to Evelyn). *Buddy Baker (TNN): I gotta say guys, Edd really is pumped up for his first born kid, because after sufferin' for many years of his life on account of Eddy McRich, a first born child would mean a LOT to him, and his wife, Jackie who rescued him from the evil clutches of that REXCOR driver, Eddy McRich. *Eli Gold (TNN): Eddward Marion is expected to be a first time Dad this weekend/early this coming week, and we hope his newborn offspring would be a healthy one. Right now, the Busch Series is about to get underway here in Springfield, and now as we get the command, let's go trackside! *Track P.A Announcer: And now for the most famous words in all of motorsports, please welcome your grand marshal, named after his own father, Professor John Frink Jr.! *(Crowd cheers EXTREMELY loudly) *Professor Frink: Thank you, thank you! I am very grateful for this kind and wonderful gesture! With the speech and the command and the *HOY-VAN GLAYVIN!* I am MOST happy you all have given my late father the TRIBUTE he deserves. *Ga-hoy!* Now...Gentlemen! Ignition on! *GOYVIN!* I mean...Gentlemen! Start your engines!!!!! *FLAVIN!* *start and rev loudly, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd Quote 5 *Eli Gold (TNN / in unison to the crowd HYSTERICALLY cheering): 10 races to go in the season for the NASCAR Busch Series, and the playoffs begin in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series tomorrow afternoon on this brand new racing facility, but today the Busch Series will tackle the track first this time! We're glad you're with us on TNN Sports as we are set to begin the Wall E. Weasel's 300 here at the Springfield Motor Speedway! *crowd cheers LOUDER as the pace-car pulls into the pits* Springfield Elementary's own Superintendent, Gary Chalmers pulls the pace-car into the pit-lane as Martin Prince and Dexter will lead the field down to the start/finish line.... *cars accelerate to take the green flag waved by Principal Skinner, in unison to the HYSTERICALLY cheering crowd*... as Seymour Skinner waves the green flag! We are now underway in the Wall E. Weasel's 300! Quote * Quote 7 * Quote 8 * Quote 9 * Quote 10 * Quote 11 * Quote 12 * Quote 13 * Quote 14 * Quote 15 * Quote 16 * Quote 17 * Quote 18 * Quote 19 * Quote 20 * Quote 21 * Quote 22 * Quote 23 * Quote 24 * Quote 25 * Quote 26 * Quote 27 * Trivia * Since this is the 2000 season and this wiki-race being a NASCAR Busch Series race, the commentators on TV (TNN) will be Eli Gold, Buddy Baker (1941-2015), and Dick Berggren. * The MRN Radio commentators for this wiki-race will be Buzz Lighyear and Woody The Cowboy (in the booth), Dave Moody (in Turns 1 & 2), and Mike Bagley (Backstretch, backstraightaway, and Turn #3). * This is the 9th of 10 NASCAR Busch Series' episodes in the "NASCAR 2000 Fantasy Edition" wiki-race series. * The TV pit reporters (TNN) will be Bill Weber, Dr. Jerry Punch, Marty Schneider, Matt Yocum, and Wally Dallenbach. * The radio pit reporters (MRN Radio) will be Winston Kelley, Steve "The Postman" Post, Alex Hayden, Jason Toy, Jim Phillips, Krista Voda, Kyle Rickey, and Adam Alexander. * The Springfield Motor Speedway is a spoof of Chicagoland Speedway. * This wiki-race is a special tribute in loving memory of Jerry Lewis (1926-2017). Springfield Motor Speedway (spoof of Chicagoland Speedway) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQ9Sw0DtuJs Category:Browse